Grease pans used under vehicle engines have had many disadvantages and limitations.
One disadvantage has been that removing accumulated grease from the grease pan has not been either easy or convenient.
Another disadvantage has been that grease accumulated in the grease pan has provided a trap for unwary pets or small children, who in turn have disseminated the grease in an undesirable manner.
Still another disadvantage has been that grease pans are often used in carports or other open locations, or in a garage where the door is open and wind forces have often dislodged or displaced the grease pan, sometimes spilling the accumulated grease.
One object of the invention is to provide a wind-proof grease pan.
Another object of the invention is to provide grease disposal apparatus which effectively prevents tampering or interference with accumulated grease.
Still another object of the invention is to provide grease disposal apparatus having a convenient means for disposal of accumulated grease.